


Have A Blast~★

by Herusa



Series: Lofter 50粉點梗活動 [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Alpha, Anal Sex, Bank Robbery, Blood and Violence, Killer Chris, Lab Robbery, M/M, Pinto, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lofter 50粉點梗活動：雙A、黑道</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have A Blast~★

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Alpha!Zachary Quinto/Alpha!Chris Pine（斜線代表攻受）
> 
> 分級：Explicit 
> 
> 聲明：我不擁有他們、參考GTA打劫方式，以及，重要的事要說三次：我沒教你們去打劫！！我沒教你們去打劫！！我沒教你們去打劫！！本文三觀不正！！本文三觀不正！！本文三觀不正！！（鏡像的感覺，應該是，除非不是）
> 
>  
> 
> 注意：這裡的派派瘋瘋的，而且大家都OOC！！
> 
>  
> 
> *Have A Blast =盡情狂歡*

**LET’S PARTY!!**

「吻我。」Chris拉起面罩，舔了舔紅潤的下唇，強行抓住Zach的臉扳向自己。Zach本來定好形的頭髮因自己的汗混合其他人的血而亂了，髮絲垂下搔著Chris的眼瞼，纖長的睫毛止不住的顫抖。

  
Zach的右手抱著Chris的腰，左手按著步槍的板機，向外面的警察無差別攻擊，煙硝、血液腥臭的味道刺激著兩人的嗅覺。銀行的大理石地灑滿了鮮血，Chris上彈時被未乾涸的血滑倒，臉頰蹭上其他人的血，想用手擦卻擦不乾淨，反而把血擦開了。他朝Zach投以一個看起來無害的笑容，雙手各扣住兩顆手榴彈的保險杆，咬開拉環向外面丟。兩人相視一眼，立刻躲到大門兩旁的盆栽後面，以免被爆炸氣流正面衝擊。

 

**轟——！**

  
一聲。

  
兩聲。

  
**轟———————**

  
外面的幾輛警車被炸起，Chris探頭欣賞那有如藝術一般的火焰，不，應該是說，在他眼裡爆炸本身就已經是一種極致純粹的藝術，而他，能夠得心應手的操縱這種藝術。

  
「車子到了快上！！」無線電耳機傳來熟悉的男聲，附帶大門外一陣不規則的鳴笛聲，門前兩人快速的爬上後座。

  
前座那個口裡叼住一根煙的暴躁男人砸碎車窗，右手握方向盤，左手拿住一支步槍，有警車接近他們時就用槍掃射對方的駕駛。而後座的三人互相擊掌，慶祝他們又完成了一個技驚四座的洗劫。

  
男人從後視鏡瞪了他們一眼：「男孩們，等我們逃到郊外再慶功好麼！」

 

**/人間失格/**

 

Chris本來是一個內向羞澀的男孩，一直過著幸福的生活，然而有天他的父母被某個幫派的人謀殺了，據說是起了爭執。

  
軟弱無力的少年倒在父母身上流出的血泊裡，眼睜睜的看著自己的姊姊被幾個可怕的彪形大漢拖上一輛窗戶不透光的車上。坐在後座姊姊旁邊的男人落下車窗，發出駭人的笑聲，朝著Chris的額頭舉起手槍扣下板機。

  
覺得無助的男孩伸出手，嘴巴動了動試著說話，但一開口就吐出濃凋的黑血。一聲槍響把男孩從昏睡的邊緣拉回現實，車裡那個想殺自己的男人死掉了，鮮血染紅了白襯衣。

  
從Chris的角度看過去並沒有看到什麼另外的人，直到一把聲音從他後方響起。

  
男人拿著一把槍口仍在飄煙的狙擊槍從陰影處走出：「Halo Chris。」

  
從那之後，他就沒見過自己的家人了，一個都沒有。

 

**//**

 

他們把車開到深山擺脫了警察的追捕，Chris靠在Zach懷裡，看了戀人一眼，因長期握槍而粗糙的手撫摸著那個佈滿鬍鬚的下巴。過了兩分鐘後閉上眼，開口：「就說那群豬不會追過來。」

  
Karl捏了捏眉心，故意壓低聲音：「別忘了上次我們怎麼從監獄把你救出來。」

  
「對啊，那次之後我的腿和手指都痛了幾天。」John舉手附和，換來Chris的一個白眼。Karl不小心看到那個表情，生氣的尖叫：「天殺的你確定你有資格翻白眼麼！！！」

  
為免他們之後會打起來，Zach從褲袋裡掏出一顆糖果，撕開包裝紙塞到Chris口裡，車廂裡一瞬間回復平靜。

  
「Zach！你不能用糖果收買…這牌子挺好吃下次再買。」

 

**/人間失格//**

 

戴上手套的醫生拿起一條橡膠繩，在Chris的手臂中段打了個結，在臂上拍了幾下，在幾個位置輕按然後從鐵盆裡拿起一根針筒。男人的食指中指並攏彈彈針筒，針頭刺穿靜脈把液體注射進Chris體內。

  
很快他就覺得有了昏昏欲睡的感覺，醫生朝旁邊的手下點頭示意，兩個手下拿出麻繩在Chris的手腳上綁起死結。確定Chris完全失去意識後，兩人把他轉移到床上，將他推出那間白得使人迷失的房間。

  
當他醒來時，發然自己身處在一片雪林當中，旁邊有兩把鋒利的軍刀，刀上的鋸齒看得人心驚。

  
自負的乾笑了兩聲，Chris爬到軍刀旁，反手拿著刀慢慢切斷手腕上的麻繩。不消一會，綁著自己的麻繩都已經被Chris切得不成形，他靈活的用雙手撐起身體，一個鯉魚打挺就站了起來。

  
把其中一把刀收到腰後的刀套裡時，Chris簡略的環顧四週一下，一整片白茫茫的雪地使人分不清方向，抬頭一看發現太陽沒有被雲遮蔽。

  
「這下可簡單了。」他微笑。

 

**//**

 

John打開放滿一疊一疊的鈔票的防水袋，雙手戴著手套拿起其中一疊仔細檢查了一下，朝Chris微笑：「Chris，刀，謝謝。」

  
Chris乖乖的遞上他所珍藏著的軍刀，John接過並道謝，小心翼翼的把銀行的封條劃斷。John咒罵，舉起手裡至少價值十萬美金的鈔票：「我他媽現在才發現這裡的錢都按順序排呢。」

  
「叫Zoe找地方幫我們洗掉吧？」Chris坐直身子，戴上手套，拿起一疊反覆揣摩。Zach想了一下，回答：「可以，但要再多等幾天才能轉到我們戶口呢。」

  
「好啊，不然還能怎麼樣。」Karl聳肩。

 

**/人間失格///**

 

組織只給了Chris一件黑色的長袖棉內衣，外面穿上裝飾大於實用的羽絨背心，還有一對軍靴。他爬上樹，折斷樹枝丟到雪地上，爬了幾棵樹後再看向地面，覺得夠了就從樹上滑下來。Chris可不敢從上面跳下來，假設那層雪下有幾塊石頭，已經足以把他撞暈或撞斷手腳，他不能冒這個險。

  
因為一個很重要的人在雪林裡等他，只要完成這個試煉，就可以畢業了。畢業後，就代表他可以永遠跟他愛的男人黏在一起，但他們兩個Alpha的愛情為人詬病，可是，Who fucking cares？

  
那時候的Chris抽出背後的軍刀，舔了刀身一下，蔚藍的雙眼盈滿了殺意。在場的三個人害怕得瑟瑟發抖，Chris得到坐在自己身後的Zach首肯後，慢慢走到其中一個最不聽話的幹部身後，刀子架在中年男人的脖子上，男人睜著眼感受刀子在自己的頸動脈上來回劃動。

  
「你們有誰還有意見的都好好說，我跟Quinto會接納的。」

  
刀子上的寒光刺眼非常，剩下的兩個人，一個繼一個的被劃破血管。

  
「Zach，我們已經很久沒做過愛了。」Chris跨坐在愛人腿上，前後擺動腰肢，磨蹭Zach蠢蠢欲動的慾望，同時也讓自己的信息素和牆上的血毫無保留的刺激Zach的鼻子。

  
Zach沒有說話只是輕輕扶住Chris的腰，Chris俯身吻在愛人唇上，主動把身上煩人的衣服脫掉丟到地上。在他努力不懈之後，Zach終於肯奪回主動權，男人回應Chris熱情的吻，雙手撫過他身上的疤痕。

  
窗外夕陽如火，兩個熱戀的人在室內擁吻得忘我。

  
Chris雙腿大開被Zach操弄著，肉體與肉體之間的撞擊聲、潤滑劑產生的水聲、粗暴性愛中兩人的喘息充塞了一整個房間。

  
「你知道嗎Chris？」Zach艱難的用自己僅餘的理智整理出一句話，整身汗的Chris點頭，示意自己在聽。

  
「我有時在想如果你是Omega就好了，可以把你操懷孕。」

  
那句話像是擊中Chris心裡哪處一樣，他用力踢開Zach，翻身背對男人。

 

**//**

 

「這次的委託是要潛入山上那個實驗室抄資料。他們正在進行有關三種性別之間轉換的可能性的研究。這次我會多配一個技術人員給你們，任務會用到的物資也在你們的車尾箱了。祝你們好運。」看完任務介紹影片後Karl關掉投影機，臉色凝重起來，似乎是有不好的預感。

  
「我們不能拒絕這個任務嗎，風險太大了。」John坐在會議室最接近落地窗的辦公椅上左右轉動椅子。Chris皺著眉頭看了John一眼，Zach注意到他的不自然，卻沒有說出來。

  
「不行。」Chris搖頭，拉開Zach坐著的椅子一屁股坐在Zach身上。突然被重壓的男人悶哼一聲，Chris故意把自己所有體重都墜在Zach身上，Zach順勢圈住Chris的腰，聞取他的體香。Karl沒好氣的離開會議室去停車場拿物資，察覺到氣氛越來越奇怪的John也尾隨Karl出去了。

  
「你變重了，Christopher，跟以前那個你不一樣呢。」

  
天藍色的眼睛閃過一剎哀傷，Chris安靜下來，房間只剩下空調運轉的聲音。

  
**「不要叫我Christopher…」Christopher已經死了。**

  
房門被推開，Karl和John分別拉著一個黑色的硬行李箱，後面還跟著一個看起來很年輕只有二十多歲、有著褐色捲髮的男孩。

  
「大家好我是Anton。」Anton有禮的微微彎身。Chris站起身，把右手伸到男孩面前，臉上掛著由心而發的燦爛笑容。「Chris，後面那個是我男朋友Zachary。」被點到名字的男人向Anton揮手。

  
這時Karl抱起一張地圖放到桌上攤開。

  
「我們來做些大事吧。」John看著地圖上的研究所說。

 

**//**

 

「等我把直升機再爬高一點之後，我數三下Chris就跳傘下去。Zach等我開到山坡附近再下去。」Karl拉住直升機的操縱杆，向耳機的麥克風大吼。坐在其中一邊的Chris點頭，看著自己離地面越來越遠，握住扶手的手心也越來越濕。

  
「三、二、一！跳！」

  
Chris向前一躍——

  
Zach那對把狙擊槍用得出神入化的手竟然不受控制的顫抖起來。戴上夜視鏡的Chris向著研究設施的一塊空地俯衝，心裡倒數開傘的時間。

  
五秒過去，Chris成功把降落傘打開了，Zach鬆了口氣。John和Anton把車停在研究所的停車場裡，他們剛用偽造的證明文件成功混進去了。事情都在往正常的方向走，Karl很滿意。

  
「Chris，我們會全力協助你，等一下Anton會負責駭入他們的電腦，我會駭進他們的安全系統。」成功落地後，Chris的耳邊傳來John的聲音，他輕輕說了聲好，靠著牆邊的保全死角位為自己的兩把衝鋒手槍上好全新的子彈。

  
「John，我準備好了。」

  
John的手指在鍵盤上飛快的遊走，編了一大輪的東西後，他按下Enter，整個研究所立即停電了，漆黑一片。

  
「給你三十分鐘的時間，抄完資料就從地下室的冷卻通道游出來。」

  
「好。」Chris磨拳擦掌，提起兩把槍處理了大門的兩個守衛。Zach在附近的山頭游繩而下，找了一塊可以遮掩自己的石頭，拼湊好自己心愛的狙擊槍。他戴上眼鏡，瞄準了落單的守衛，對住他們腦子開槍。

  
「我在門口了，John。」Zach在瞄準鏡裡看到Chris呆站在大閘前，會心微笑。耳機對面的人沒有說話，四周安靜得可以讓Chris聽到John打字的聲音，那種單一的白噪音可以令他安心。

  
「可以了。」研究所的大門慢慢打開，Chris在陰影下潛入設施，在盡量不引起警報的情況下跑到電腦主機的房間。「Anton！我要抄哪部電腦？」Chris收好其中一把手槍，拿出三支USB在閉路電視面前揚了揚。「全部都要，你插了USB之後我就會幫你把資料轉進去。」

  
Zach在山坡上解決了幾個持槍的敵人，Karl在高空中盤旋的聲音使他心煩意亂，向其中一個守衛開槍時失手被發現了，警報響起，整個研究所的燈同一時間亮起來，  
「FUCK！！」Chris拔出正在下載次要資料的USB，插到另一部電腦裡。John把燈和警報關掉，可惜已經引來了警察的注意。

  
「你要走了。」Anton略帶可惜的聲音從耳邊傳來，Chris搖頭，眼淚止不住的流出，口裡碎碎念著「不可以」「這樣會失去Zach」之類的話。Zach聽到Chris的話，知道自己在不知不覺間傷害了愛人，後悔了。

  
Karl在空中焦慮到幾乎開不了直升機，Chris在主機室裡來回踱步，思考自己逃命的方法。終於資料都抄好時，Chris把USB放到防水袋裡收好，一手拿刀一手拿槍的跑去樓梯口。

  
很意外的逃生路上一個人都沒有，Chris把槍扔到水裡，咬住一個呼吸器跳進冷卻通道。Zach收起狙擊槍，跑到山腳騎上重機。Chris在無邊無際的黑暗中前游，不知道過了多久後終於看到了出口，呼吸器也在他浮上水面前幾秒耗盡了氧氣。在黑暗的海上環顧了一周 Chris看到不遠處有一團火光，就向著那個方向慢游。忐忑不安，良心有愧的Zach在沙灘上生起火，沒有信號彈只好用原始的方法，而他也相信自己和Chris心有靈犀。

  
體力接近透支的Chris爬到岸上，躺在灘上大口大口的呼吸。「Zach…」Chris呼叫，Zach跑到他身旁扶起了Chris，猶如劫後重逢的兩人相擁，Chris吻去Zach臉上的臉珠。

  
「我愛你，所以才想達成你想要的。」

  
「這樣已經很足夠了，Chris。」

  
Chris微笑，站起身跟著Zach上了重機。

 

**//**

 

「你好，請問有什麼需要幫忙呢？」

  
「請把我變成Omega。」Chris向著那個傳說中能化腐朽為神奇的男人遞上一袋子的USB。

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> 碎碎念時間：
> 
> #這是一篇我寫過三觀最不正的文，沒有之一。


End file.
